The Cabin in the Woods
by Iceyxx
Summary: This story is a lot like The Cabin in the Woods, but it has elements of some other movies too. It's not great and it's *BASED ON MY FRIENDS*. And me of course xo. 9 girls go on a road trip to a large cabin previously owned by Ashley's grandmother. What they don't know when they arrive is that mutants are surrounding the cabin in the woods. Now it's a battle for survival! Lol


**~*FOR MY AND MY FRIENDS REFERENCE ONLY*~**

**Lucci- Imhere **

**Lee Anna- Sky**

**Katie- TD **

**Abi- Icey **

**Tanya- Ty **

**Ashley- Vegas**

**Sierra- Zirc **

**Lana- Kevin **

**Bri- Aj **

9 friends set to go on a road trip to Pennsylvania to go to Ashley's passed on Grandma's cabin.

The cabin is quite large and that's why they set to go there

Once they arrive, they explore and divide themselves into 3 rooms

_Room 1: Abi, Lee Anna and Lucci_

_Room 2: Sierra Katie and Bri_

_Room 3: Ashley Lana and Tanya_

What the friends don't know is, there is a group of "mutants" surrounding the cabin

The mutants don't bite or eat to kill, they use weapons of their choice.

Once it's night time, the girls throw a little party for themselves and dance and get drunk.

Ashley and Lucci end up getting pretty fucked up and dance very provocatively in front of the fire place.

Tanya and Sierra go out for a walk in the woods.

They get somewhat far from the cabin, and they start to hear rustling in the bushes.

They ask if anyone is there, yet they know there will be no reply.

Sierra walks slowly to the bushes where the rustling was to check it out

Tanya tries to stop Sierra and get her to go back to the cabin with her

Sierra ignores Tanya and once she gets to the bushes..

She finds nothing

Tanya then screams and Sierra turns around and see's the mutants grab Tanya.

Sierra tries to run over to help her but Sierra is also grabbed by one of the mutants.

The mutants holding Tanya have weapons, while the mutant holding Sierra does not.

Tanya screams for help but one of the mutants pulls out a saw and slashes Tanya's throat, killing her.

Sierra screams and breaks free from the mutants hold and runs off to the cabin.

When Sierra is almost at the cabin, one of the mutants had set a rope trap, which causes Sierra to trip right in front of the cabin.

Sierra screams for help but the music inside is too loud of anyone to hear in there

Sierra is dragged into the darkness by the mutants soon after.

Bri, Katie, and Lana noticed Tanya and Sierra didn't come back

They decide to go outside and look for them

Katie and Lana check the RV and Bri checks the woods

Bri notices a figure in the distance

She runs towards the figure but halfway there the figure disappears.

She notices the ground is wet and discovers it's blood. Bri screams at the top of her lungs

She finds Tanya's body and is horrified. She turns around and see's the RV is moving a lot.

Bri runs back to the RV and comes up to a crying Katie.

Katie says "things" came inside the RV and attacked them. She got out but Lana was still in there. She couldn't do anything to help her.

They heard a loud scream by Lana in the RV. They both go to the RV to try and help Lana but just as they approach it…

They see blood splatter on the windows. They come up to the RV door, and a mutant thrashes Lana's body out and it lands on Bri.

Katie see's Lana's body is headless and screams.

The music inside the cabin is still too loud for anyone to hear them.

Bri is still under Lana's body and screams for Katie to help her.

Katie is too shocked and panicked and only moves back rather than helping Bri.

A mutant comes out of the RV, and Bri screams even louder.

Just as Bri gets herself out from under Lana's body, the mutant pulls out his machete and slashes Bri's back.

Bri falls to the ground, while letting out a blood curling scream.

The mutant puts the machete through Bri's back and Bri lets out one last scream, before she dies.

Katie comes out of her shock too late, which she even realizes, and runs back inside the cabin.

Lucci and Ashley are a lot more sober when Katie runs in crying.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, and they rushed to Katie when she came in.

Katie told them they needed to board the cabin up.

Everyone was confused and Katie screamed that Bri and Lana were killed, and she thinks Tanya and Sierra were killed too.

Lucci doesn't believe her and walks outside.

Lana and Bri's bodies are gone.

Katie says it was true, but she couldn't prove it since no blood landed on Katie.

Ashley and Lee Anna explored around and found no signs of their deaths. The blood on the window was even gone.

While everyone was exploring outside, only Abi and Katie were still inside.

Abi tells Katie that she believes her, even though she doesn't wanna.

Abi said she heard some of the screaming, but thought it was just a joke, or they were fooling around.

She even saw strange figures while they were driving to the forest, but thought it was only images in her head.

While Lee Anna and Ashley looked inside the RV, Lucci went behind the house.

Lucci notices a dent looking thing in the ground. She see's it's actually a door.

Lucci, curious, opens the door up and climbs down the ladder.

The ladder starts getting slippery, and when Lucci holds her hand up to the light, she see's blood on her hand.

She screams, but slips from her hold, and falls down to the bottom of the hole.

The fall wasn't too long, but Lucci is still hurt.

She looks to her side and see's a lit hallway.

A mutant then walks up to her and Lucci realizes Katie was telling the truth.

The mutant grabs Lucci and drags the screaming girl down the dirty hallway.

Lee Anna and Ashley go back inside the cabin with Katie and Abi.

Katie asks where Lucci is.

Ashley and Lee Anna look at each other, and then look back at Katie in silence.

Abi and Katie's eyes go wide open and run outside with Lee Anna and Ashley right behind.

They call Lucci's name, but nothing.

They decide to stay together and look around everywhere

There is no signs of anything

Ashley is too over-whelmed and runs inside the cabin for her safety. She goes to her room, and finds the bodies of Bri, Lana, and Tanya.

Ashley screams at the top of her lungs and the other girls race back to her.

Ashley then realizes the mutants would have to be inside the cabin.

Ashley turns around and a mutant is standing behind her. The mutant swings at Ashley but she ducks.

Ashley kicks the mutant and goes for the door.

The mutant grabs Ashley's leg and pulls her down hardly.

The mutant ends up stabbing Ashley's hand and Ashley screams loudly.

The mutant goes for the finish but Katie rushes in and tackles the mutant.

Ashley races out of the room to Abi and Lee Anna.

The mutant grabs his machete and swings on Katie's back. Katie screams in pain, and the mutant pushes her over, onto Bri's body, and he jams his machete into Katie's chest.

The mutant swings at Katie's head and the machete goes into her head, instantly killing her.

The 3 girls outside scream and Abi closes the door. They run outside the back door and keep running. While running, Lee Anna falls into the door leading underground, but clenches onto the grass.

Lee Anna screams for help and Abi and Ashley help her. They realize that it leads underground and they decide to go down to see if Lucci is there.

They close the door, and the mutant that was inside the cabin does not know where they ran off too.

They get to the bottom and notice dried up blood.

Lee Anna starts breathing heavy and Ashley and Abi shush her.

They go down the lit hallway and here movement in the other room.

Ashley peaks down the hallway leading into the room with the movement and see's no mutants.

The girls move into the room and see Sierra and Lucci tied up, hanging from a pole.

They run over to them and Lee Anna goes over to Sierra.

Sierra looks up at Lee Anna and starts crying.

Abi and Ashley go over to Lucci

When they try to wake her up, they notice Lucci's throat was slashed.

Abi starts crying and Ashley consoles her.

Lee Anna tells them they need to leave, fast, before they come back.

Sierra starts walking weird and they can tell she was drugged.

Abi and Ashley both carry/drag Sierra, holding her on their shoulders and Lee Anna leads the way.

Lee Anna notices a slope and light coming from it

Lee Anna looks up, and notices the way out.

The girls climb up the slope, while Sierra struggles too, even with the help of Ashley and Abi.

They hear movement coming toward the slope and Lee Anna tells them to hurry.

Lee Anna makes it to the exit and waits for Abi and Ashley.

Abi looks behind her and notices a mutant climbing up after them. The girls scream and Lee Anna screams for them to hurry.

The mutant grabs Abi's legs and Abi screams. The mutant kicks her down the slope and Abi lands at the bottom unconscious.

Ashley ends up dragging Sierra up to the exit and they both get out.

They hesitate but they know they have to leave Abi.

Lee Anna, Ashley and Sierra go through the woods the whole night. They hear rustles occasionally and move even faster when they do.

Once sunrise occurs, they reach a cliff. They decide to rest at the cliff, since they've been moving for such a long time.

Sierra starts crying, saying she's been through so much. She saw Tanya die right in front of her and they dragged her to that cellar/underground thing.

Lee Anna and Ashley start trying to figure out where the road might be, where they could find help.

They both argue on what direction it was, and what direction they came from.

Sierra looks over the cliff, seeing how far the fall is.

Sierra sits back where she was, still sniffling.

While Lee Anna and Ashley decide on a direction, they turn around to tell Sierra.

They see Sierra isn't there. They look around and don't see any signs of her.

The thought crosses Lee Anna's mind and she crawls over to the cliff and looks down, and see's a body in a pool of blood… Sierra's body.

Lee Anna starts to cry and Ashley cries after she sees it. Ashley says that she should've saw it coming and kept a watch on Sierra, incase she was even thinking about killing herself. Lee Anna tells her it's not her fault, it's the mutants.

This gets the 2 back on track. They continue on their way to find help. They see no signs of mutants while walking.

In the evening, they hear a girl scream for help.

The scream came from Abi. They realized she was close and they looked around and called her name.

Abi soon found them and the 3 girls all hugged each other, crying.

Abi said she wasn't touched after she fell down the slope, and when she woke up, she ran away into the woods.

Ashley brought gum with her, and kept it in her pocket, and she gave it to the 2 girls every once in a while to help control all their hunger.

While resting for the night, Lee Anna wakes up to rustling. She quickly wakes up Abi and Ashley and they hear it too.

It's too dark for any of them to see much.

A mutant grabs Abi and Abi screams loudly

The mutant ties a rope around Abi's neck and strangles her to death

Ashley and Lee Anna are scrambling to find Abi but they can't in the darkness.

Ashley feels a hand on her shoulder and screams. She and Lee Anna run off into the darkness.

Lee Anna collapses from weakness after another couple hours of them traveling.

They decide together that they would die there.

When they are asleep, Ashley feels something shaking her and she screams waking up and finds it's a camper. Ashley cries in relief, and wake Lee Anna up.

Lee Anna opens her eyes and smiles but says she can't move, she's too weak.

The camper gives Lee Anna water and food and she eventually gets the strength to walk.

The camper takes the girls to his RV and gets them help

**EPILOGUE:**

**Lee Anna and Ashley were the only survivors. Only Abi's body was found, the rest of the bodies were gone. The police searched the underground rooms, but found no mutants and no signs of the bodies. **


End file.
